The War
by Protofan
Summary: Okay This is the biggest crossover ever. A year after KH everything's good until the heartless return so there's an army with everykind of Character you can think of but main ones are Naruto and DBZ and Star Wars
1. Beginnings

This is my first KH story so Plz review!

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any thing mentioned in this story.

* * *

Less than a year after the events of Kingdom Hearts transpired, Riku was saved, Mickey was restored as king. All was good. For a time. The Heartless came back. Within a week many worlds were destroyed or captured by the Heartless. Mickey issued an army be created to counter the Heartless threat. Volunteers immediately began popping up. Ninjas from a Naruto world, fighters from a DBZ planet, animals, Jedi, and anybody else you can think of. They are called the World Fighters.

In the Disney Castle, Riku and the King waited in their chairs. He was in the Throne Room, but because of the war it had changed. Now instead of 1 huge chair at the end there was now a round table with a red hologram of the universe and 5 chairs around it.

Riku heard what sounded like a small stampede. He looked over at the door. Suddenly it flew open and there were 3 people struggling to get trough. After a few seconds, one popped out and began dusting himself.

His name was Kyn. He was a little bit taller than Sora and wore a black robe with the hood down that resembled the Organization's robes. On his back and under his robe were 2 black and purple spiked keyblades. His hair was a dark red and his eyes were like a serpent's.

He ran to his chair beside Riku and said, "Sorry for being late." "You will be." was Riku's cold answer.

Moments later Goku came out. The saiyan was basically the same except he would wear saiyan armor.

Behind him was Sora in his new outfit. He was a little taller than before with the same attitude.

When they all sat down Riku said, "I have some bad news." He pressed a few buttons on the table.

The red holo of the universe changed to the gate at Traverse Town. It showed Gohan and Megaman.EXE. Gohan jumped into the air and hovered several feet above Megaman. "Oh no." Gohan muttered before swooping down and shoving Megaman out the gate. "What are yo-"Megaman started to say before Gohan yelled, "5 Behemoths are coming..."

The Gummi ship Megaman was in started to lift off. The doors to the 2nd district busted open. Gohan started to shoot futile Ki blasts at a Behemoth. The Behemoth was about to eat him when Riku turned it off.

Riku, Sora, and Mickey looked down, Kyn looked away and Goku stared at were the hologram was. Tears swelled in his eyes. Goku let out a terrible scream as he turned Super Saiyan. The bottom of Kyn's Robe went up exposing his black jeans as Goku flew straight up busting trough the roof.

"Goku!" Kyn yelled. Kyn turned and ran as fast as he could to the new hanger bay. He looked around. There were ships of all shapes and sizes. He ran to the back and jumped in one that was like a spiked U.

He pressed a few buttons and it started to hover. It slowly turned around to face the bay doors. The doors started to close. Kyn pulled the trigger as his ship boosted forward. Two short yellow beams came out of the tips of the ship and broke apart the bay doors.

The suction of space started to affect the bay. Ships were starting to skid toward space. Emergency doors came online and were closing. Kyn and his fighter slipped though at the last moment.

Back in the throne room, "Well there they go." Riku said pointing to the red holo of Kyn taking off. "I think we should attack the heartless." Sora stated, nodding his head and his arms crossed. "What?" Riku yelled. "Where did that come from? Where would we even attack?" "Well," Mickey started,"There is one place. The Heartless have captured part of Middle-Earth. Its name is Osgiliath. Sora, good idea. Riku, take one-tenth of the army to Osgiliath."

Riku sighed and walked out towards the announcement room. On his way walking in the halls he was thinking, _Why does the King always listen to Sora? Okay so I was evil for a while but still. _Riku than looked at a fighter standing near by. Time seem to freeze as Riku's deep blue eyes met with snake-like brown ones. The other than turned and walked away. Riku stood there for a second thinking about the fighter he just saw. He shook his head and ran the rest of the way to the announcement room.

He opened the door and stepped in. Aerith who was in the operator seat turned to look at him. "Riku, what do you need today?" She said with a smile. "Tell every one on this list to come to the hanger." Riku handed a notebook. "Sure thing Riku, but may I ask why?" "Were going to fight." Aerith gasped. "My name is on this list!" Riku looked where she was pointing. "Well, I guess I'll try to fight." Aerith said. Riku looked at her for a second and then walked away.

He was in the hall way when he heard Aerith on the Intercom. "All fighters, whose name is called, please come to the hanger. Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud Strife, Riku." Aerith continued as Riku could be heard screaming "Why me!"

* * *

Well there you go. Hoped you like it so review now! 


	2. The battle

I don't own any of the things in this story so don't sue!Or Mary Sue!

* * *

Riku stood on a balcony over watching a giant hanger bay. He saw people meditating, practicing with their weapons, or just chatting with friends, but there were a few that were standing alone.

"Attention!" Riku called out, his voice amplified by a headset. "We are heading to war! Osgiliath is under Heartless control and many of you may die! If you are afraid," He pointed to the exit. "There is the door."

Half of the fighters assembled started to head for the door. "WAIT! If you leave, you may never come back." They all stopped. "Now then, anyone who is an exceptional fighter pilot, pilot a fighter craft and guard the larger transports which the rest will be in. Thank you and you have twenty minutes until we launch." Riku stepped out to the hall as he heard the bustling of 10,000 fighters prepare for war. Sora and Mickey were in the hall. "Kyn and Goku are still missing." Riku walked by them to his room.

Somewhere else in the castle, three figures stood around a small table. A hologram of Ansem appeared on the table. "Report." He ordered. One of the three spies flicked his long tongue across his lips. "I'm going to be in a battle soon." He said slowly. "Where?" Ansem again ordered. "Osgiliath…so be prepared…" The hologram dissipated. The spy walked out of the room.

Many fighters poured into a large Gummi Ship. Two of them were Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith was wearing her normal outfit, while Cloud wore his new one. On his back, he had 7 different swords that could be combined into differing combinations.

They held hands as they sat down by each other and as the ship jerked up as they took off. Outside the ships guarding the large ones took up flying in spins and running drills on formations. They encountered very little resistance until there. When there things took a turn for the better. There were virtually no heartless ships guarding the world.

Riku's voice then echoed into all corners of the ships. "Come into the world with weapons hot!"

A small heartless looked into the sky and watched a small white dot and it slowly realized that was no white dot, but a giant warship. Red fire rained upon a giant field of heartless outside the castle ruins. Heartless exploded into black particles. Fighter craft kept away heartless while the large transports landed. By the time the heartless were a few miles away, the large transports had landed. When the Heartless were a mere mile away a giant line of fighters had formed.

Riku stepped forward a few feet and turned. His outfit changed into his dark outfit. "Today we fight, not for ourselves, but for freedom! And our lost worlds!" His voice started to rise. "Finally we take the fight to the HEARTLESS!" The army roared with excitement.

The army roared forward. Cloud and Aerith shared a brief kiss before Cloud ran forward and started to put all his swords together. Aerith pulled out her staff. Lightsabers hissed on and swords unsheathed. Fighters sprinted forward and others took to the sky.

Suddenly there was silence as the armies clashed…

* * *

Thanks for reading this! SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
